battleship_craft_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of North America Naval Command
United Republic of North America The United Republic of North America Naval Command is the naval branch of the United Republic of North America Military Rules #Obey your superior officers #Please use the Prefix URS ''(United Republic Ship) #Attacking another navy must be allowed by the Fleet Admiral #No posting other people's ships #Keep your ships in your fleet #Only the Fleet Admiral can accept applications for recruitment. If the Fleet Admiral is not present, a vote can be made by the Admirals and Vice Admirals #If the Fleet Admiral is absent, he will assign an admiral to command tempoarily #The claiming of territory mus be authorized by the Fleet Admiral #The attacking of a navy must be authoriuzed by the Fleet Admiral #Only members of this navy can edit this page #More rules coming Ranks #Fleet Admiral (Highest Rank of the URNANC) #Admiral #Vice Admiral #Upper Rear Admiral #Lower Rear Admiral #Commodore #Captain Enrollment #Rp name #Reason for joining #Ships you are bringing #Ships you are contributing #Desired Rank (optional) Members '''Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole(USS Enterprise CVN-65)' CNF Admiral Roger WillIams USNF Admiral Marc Patton(Marcboy99) MNF Political Relations Alliances KISN The Barbarossa Alliance Israeli Navy United Armada League Fleet Primary Fleet This fleet is the leading fleet of ships that is only commanded by the Fleet Admiral. IMG_1344.JPG|The Connecticut-class battleship is the first battleship class in the URNANC. Used for carrier escort, AA, and engaging enemy warships. IMG_1349.JPG|The Boston-class battlecruiser is used when the situation requires fast and heavy firepower. Though not as strong as other ships, it is very nimble and relies on speed for protection IMG_1404 - Copy.JPG|The Ticonderoga-class cruiser is designed for supporting carrier groups and large battleships with missiles and AA phalanx systems USS Enterprise CVN-65.jpg|The Enterprise-class super-carrier has a decent air wing, and is usually in the center of URNANC carrier groups. IMG_1414 - Copy.JPG|The Nimitz-class supercarrier has four flight decks, allowing it to deploy many aircraft at a time. IMG_1405.JPG|The Utah-class battleship is an improved version of the Connecticut-class. Both look extremely similar, only Utah-class vessels travel faster, and are more efficient in combat. IMG_1462.JPG|The Sentinel-class minisub is an easy to produce and very small vessel. With two torpedo tubes and two 15cm gun turrets, it may seem weak, but can put up a fight if needed. IMG_1430.JPG|The Allen M. Sumner-class destroyer provides heavy fire with missile systems, and great cover with flak. It also carries multiple reconnissianse aircraft, making it good for long patrols. IMG_1399.JPG|The Farragut-class destroyer is used for ship-to-ship combat. Because of this, it has no AA defense and needs ships to cover it. IMG_1515.JPG|The Iowa-class battleship is designed for basic combat against hostile forces. IMG_1470.JPG|The Fletcher-class destroyer is based off of World War II designs, but has a modern twist to it. IMG_1481.JPG|The All Under Heaven-class super carrier carries a massive amount of aircraft, and can provide a carrier group with a massive advantage over other navies. IMG_1415.JPG|The Hopeful-class hospital ship is part of the Red Cross, and is easily distingueshed with it. With some of the best medical technology, it is ready to serve the URNA. IMG_1409 - Copy.JPG|The Denver-class is an experimental aviation cruiser. Currently, only 5 exist and most are undergoing trial runs, but can be put into service if needed. URS Alaska.jpg|The Alaska-class super heavy battleship is designed for assaulting enemy fleets, and making great defenses. With over 7417.6 Toughness and a speed of 194.4 Knots. It is a force to be reakoned with. URS Hawaii.jpg|The Hawaii-class super heavy battleship can travel at very high speeds and are commonly seen in the heart of fleets. arctic.jpg|The Arctic-class heavy battleship is much smaller and not as tough compared to other ships, but has a large armor ring to protect from oncoming shells. IMG_1493.JPG|The Trafalgar-class supercarrier is a massive ship with over 4700 toughness, but lacks proper defenses and must remain in the back of the fleet. Canadian Naval Fleet Add ship that only have the HMCS prefix. United States Naval Fleet Add ships that only have the USS prefix. Mexican Naval Fleet Add ships that only have the ARM prefix. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:New/Small Navies